Naruto: Demon's Loved One
by AlexisLasha
Summary: Panic was what he felt as he rushed through the festivities..only the panic would turn to terror as he realized what was in store for him..Will anyone help him? He will be Godlike but hard working Naruto. He will be paired with three people: Hidan, Kurama, and Gaara ENJOY! Sorry if it is horrible! YAOI! Image isnt mine if its yours let me know and I couldnt find who it belonged to
1. Destruction

Naruto: Revamped and Renewed

Naruto/people speaking, "Kyuu-kun~"

Naruto/people thinking, 'Kyuu-kun!'

Kyuubi/foxes speaking, **"Na/Naru-chan."**

Kyuubi/foxes thinking, '**Na/Naru-chan."**

Bahamut/Dragons speaking, **"**_**Naru-chan"**_

Bahamut/Dragons thinking,_**'Naru-chan'**_

This story does contain Yaoi, so turn back now if you do not like YAOI! Pairings are Hidan, Kyuubi, and Gaara, but naru is only Uke to Kyuubi at first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, but I do own this plot. Message me if you want to use any part of it or descriptions. :)

CHAPTER 1: Destruction

* * *

><p>A small child's eyes sparkling in wonder and excitement as he beheld the bright lights of the yearly festival he was looking upon. He wished to move closer to the enchanting smells and noises, yet he remembered the previous times he had tried to get closer to the celebration. He knew the punishment of being too close to the festival, yet he forgot about the ninjas that seemed to follow him at all times.<p>

He stumbled as he felt something shove him into the open area where the festival was in full-swing and completely packed with civilians and ninjas alike. His heart stopped as the happy faces of everyone around him switched to murderous scowls. He instantly jumped up to dart out of there, jumping through the small spaces behind the stands that were set up for all the children to play games on.

His heart drummed in his ears as he felt the angry looks directed at him and the loud clambering of the mob behind him, he just tried to stay focused on escaping from his impending doom. Naruto tried to stay focused, but his small frame kept stumbling through the village with his own fear blinding him from thinking rationally.

Naruto was trying to remember his way through the village and was becoming increasingly frantic, but he didn't realize that he had taken the wrong path to escape to the Hokage's Tower. He ended up in an alley-way that he soon realized was only one away from his almost escape, but now it was too late. He was trapped in a dead-end alley with around 30 villagers and ninja that were going to massacre him.

A panicked Naruto froze as he saw the villagers approaching and curled into a small ball hoping to protect his most important parts of his body, but he knew it was fruitless and would eventually be laying in a puddle of what might be left of himself.

The villagers descended upon the small child hoping to inflict that same pain they feel emotionally, yet not realizing the pain they are inflicting will never help their tortured souls. They grabbed any weapon they could find from wooden beams to kitchen silverware, most just used their fists to beat the child senseless. The cracks heard were from the many bones in the child's body being smashed repeatedly, however his body healing rapidly making him feel the pain in a never-ending cycle.

A few ninja guard the alley as the beating began to get louder from the multitude of screams from all the villagers and even the tortured yelps of the small child in a bloody puddle on the ground. Soon villagers began to disperse for fear of being caught by the Hokage, leaving only a few ninja to continue the violent abuse of the child, especially one man by the name of Kurosichi.

Kurosichi wished to destroy the boy mentally as well as physically, he even knew how he was going to do it and knew if he was caught the Hokage would have him strung up in front of the village. He had to move soon lest he be caught by the aged man and prosecuted.

He stalked towards Naruto as almost everyone was gone, besides a select few ninja who still wanted to inflict a bit more pain on the barely breathing child. They walked over to him to see his big blue eyes open wide and unseeing, which made Kurosichi even madder as he was not even looking at them. Kuro said, "I will show you not to pay attention to your betters, you Demon!"

He grabbed two kunai in his hands and plunged them both into Naruto's eyes, making him release an inhuman cry as he tried to raise his hands to remove the offending object. The villagers would have none of that as they laughed at the struggling child trying valiantly to fight back and failing horrendously.

Kurosichi wanted to cause him more pain, something that the child would never ever be able to forget, his smiled widened as he removed the kunai from the boys eyes and used one to slice off the child's clothes. He grinned maliciously as the child tried once more to struggle against him, but he was having none of that as he finished removing all the articles from Naruto's body.

Naruto realized what danger he was in, even though he was a child at the tender age of 7, rape was a crime he has feared for a very long time. He never realized this man would be sick enough to do this to him, so he screamed as loud as his voice would let him.

Kurosichi laughed besides the screaming child, "No one will hear you Demon! Everyone is at the council meeting! Thanks to a source of ours, they will be there long enough for me to 'take care' of you!" He cackled madly as he grabbed a hold of the screaming child's legs that were kicking at him with a surprising amount of force, especially for still being mutilated.

Naruto couldn't see anything but he felt the man drag him by his legs against his older and much larger body, he cried out as he felt a small amount of wetness drop onto his tiny hole. It was most likely the blood dripping from his legs that were raised into the air to give the insane man more leverage to force himself into the devastated child.

Naruto screamed to himself, 'Please! Someone. ANYONE! Save me…_please__.._." He prayed desperately for something to stop this man he never wanted this to happen to him, he would rather they beat him to death than degrade him completely.

Naruto heard the distinct 'zziiipppp' of the pants of the man about to steal his innocence and the warmth of the man's body as he positioned himself to take him. Naruto felt like dying as he thought all hope was lost, yet he thought he heard a an angry growl from himself. He was confused, until he heard it again and felt a strong pulse come from his stomach knocking the larger man away from him.

Kurosichi was ecstatic as he thought he would finally destroy the demon, finally he would get what he had been craving for years. He moved into position and was about to push forward, until a powerful red beam struck him and the other ninjas in the alley. The last thing he saw was a severely pissed off Sandaime before he lost consciousness and smacked into the hard ground.

* * *

><p>Please review! Let me know how it is and what needs works, no flames please. Constructive criticism only, thanks! Ja~<p> 


	2. Terror

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. Lots of love, THANKS!

Thanks xChaosRebornx, thor94,and that random guest...who didn't even use his account. Yay!

Disclaimer: I own the plot, but not the characters themselves. 'Cept the baddies and the nurses so far.

* * *

><p>The Sandaime stared ahead as everyone moved into place for the council meeting that was called as an 'urgent meeting'. Sarutobi knew he should have told them he wanted no part in this and he thought something was amiss as the smiling faces of his teammates seemed to be taunting him. Their smiles seemed content, which was never a good thing and he knew this because the last time they were this happy Itachi's clan was massacred last year.<p>

The elders once again smiled at the aged Hokage as they made their announcement, "We would like for the brat Uzumaki Naruto to be executed as the final event of the festival, so the people of this village will finally know peace!" Most of the civilian council agreed with the elders, even Danzo nodded his head. This caused Sarutobi's blood to boil as he slammed his hand on the wooden desk in front of himself, yelling, "We will do no such thing! The Yondaime specifically states that we treat Naruto as a hero of the leaf!"

The elders scowled as they sat back in their seats knowing that the Hokage would disagree with them, however they were just trying to keep him busy for a little while. They smiled at each other as they knew the true fate of the small child that was being 'corrupted' as they spoke.

Sarutobi sat there for a while, until he remembered what the date was, the birth of Naruto and the sealing of the Kyuubi. He stood from his seat immediately and ran out of the council chambers, rushing to find his surrogate grandson. He heard the protests from his advisors that he had to be present for the rest of the meeting. Sarutobi knew that he should never trust the council, especially when they announced a meeting on the day of the festival. As he was leaving the tower he felt a quick flash of youkai only a block away, his eyes narrowed as he pumped his legs full of chakra and made it to the alley in record time.

Sarutobi wished he had never attended that meeting and he knew that he could feel his old heart breaking as he stared at the alley that was painted red with blood. Not just any blood, the blood of the small child laying naked with his head facing the exit. The empty eye sockets never saw the shattered heart of the man who was supposed to protect him from this exact type of pain.

The Hokage's KI heightened to extraordinary levels, crushing the people around him, as he ordered the ANBU to take the 'Monsters' to Ibiki and Anko for some 'no-limits' fun. Sarutobi saw the insane look in the man's eyes before he fell unconscious and he noticed the limp member of the man hanging out of his pants. The Hokage rushed over to the bloodied child and cradled him tightly to his chest, feeling a few fat tear drops slip down his cheeks, as he sprinted towards the hospital.

Sarutobi's mind is going a mile a minute trying to think of exactly what he is going to do, yet first things first, Naru needed to see a doctor NOW! He burst into the entrance of the hospital and called for someone to help Naruto, they acted as if they didn't see the child and continued about their business. The KI of the Hokage filled the entire room with pressure as he said, "**If someone does not help this child now, you will all be tortured and executed, PUBLICALLY!" **

A small nurse shoved the others out of her way as she rushed forward and took Naruto from the Hokage, she motioned for him to follow her. She bolted to the emergency ward and lay his small body onto a gurney, checking his pulse rate and finding the worst injuries on his body. She did a quick look over his lower half and found no evidence of penetration, which made her sigh in relief.

The small nurse calls for her assistant, yet she takes one look at the boy and refuses to help that 'thing' as she kindly put it. The Hokage glared at her and was about to have her detained, however the small nurse stepped forward and backhanded her, she glowered, "YOU will help me heal him or you will be facing a punishment worse than Death himself! Do you understand me?"

The nurse's assistant nodded her head frantically as she ran to get the medical supplies they would need to replenish his blood and patch up the largest injuries on Naruto's frail body. She was back in record time with all of the needed equipment, they got to work on his injuries, starting with cleaning out his eye sockets and wrapping around his head with chakra infused gauze (to prevent infections). His head surprisingly only having blood around it and no fractured bones, every other bone in his body had been broken though most of his injuries had repaired themselves.

They disinfected the large cuts on his sides, stomach, chest, legs, and arms, which were already closing themselves. However, the two large slices down his back would need very light stitches, due to being sliced completely through to the rib cage. The assistant looked ready to throw up as she examined the extent of the wounds on the small child. She felt remorse at being prejudiced against him, because of the beliefs of the villagers. She was a medic, she knew enough about seals and how they work to know his seal would not fail, hopefully she could treat him better in the future.

The Hokage watched the two medics do their jobs, as they both looked ready to cry he knew this was going to be bad. Sarutobi knew who was at fault for this beating and he was going to have to deal with them very soon. Sending a child to be raped is one of the worst offenses possible, it just was not done and hopefully he did not get that far. If he had, nothing would stop him from destroying that man.

The Nurse motions the Hokage over, she explains to him, "The damage his body endured was very severe. I have never seen anyone survive something of this magnitude and he may not want to be alive when he wakes up. I am sorry Hokage-sama, but he will not be able to see again. They completely carved out his eyes with a kunai, even the internal damage was extensive. He had several ruptured arteries and his lungs were punctured by pieces of his rib fragments, yet most have sealed themselves back up and healed to a degree. I did a full body scan and he did not have any 'penetration' injuries, which I was afraid of due to him being naked when you brought him in. He will not be able to be a ninja without his eyesight, since he doesn't have any type of sensory training and that could take a very long time to accomplish.

The Hokage breaks down at the bedside of the child as he cried in shame from failing the small boy he considered to be his grandson. He thought of all the things that he wished for Naruto to have in his future and now he only saw him lying in a hospital bed crippled for life. The overflowing sadness slowly twisting in his gut, changing to something stronger. The Hokage stood, rage filling his system as he thought about how to deal with the people responsible for the pain Naruto had to endure and the corruption he almost suffered from as well.

His robes billowed behind him as he spun to face the nurses and thank them both for helping Naruto, but he felt a building pressure behind him. So strong and demonic that he froze dead in his tracks, the fear etched on the faces of the two nurses engrained in his mind. He wiped his brow, hoping for the sake of the village that Naruto did not release the Kyuubi onto all of them.

He stopped and turned around in wonder as the Nurse and her assistant started to back away from Naruto due to the bubble of red chakra that was beginning to encase the young child. Shielding him from the prying eyes of any who wished to behold his form, this scared everyone in the room as the assistant rushed to shut and lock the door. Trying to keep prying eyes from watching this spectacle as the malevolent chakra stopped expanding and swirled violently around the body of one Naruto Uzumaki.


	3. Savior

Naruto: Revamped and Renewed

Naruto/people speaking, "Kyuu-kun~"

Naruto/people thinking, 'Kyuu-kun!'

Kyuubi/foxes speaking, **"Na/Naru-chan."**

Kyuubi/foxes thinking, '**Na/Naru-chan."**

Bahamut/Dragons speaking, **"****_Naru-chan"_**

Bahamut/Dragons thinking,**_'Naru-chan'_**

This story does contain Yaoi, so turn back now if you do not like YAOI! Pairings are Hidan, Kyuubi, and Gaara, but naru is only Uke to Kyuubi at first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, but I do own this plot. Message me if you want to use any part of it or descriptions. :)

* * *

><p><strong>SPECIALTHANKS<strong> to all my wonderful reviewers: TigrezzTail, Dattebayo Luna and Ginny, xChaosRebornx, akatsuki-espada10, thor94, and that random guest who didn't use his account. :D Lots of love and thanks a ton, without your reviews. I just couldn't write this mess.

Chapter 3: Savior

* * *

><p>Naruto struggled to open his eyes knowing that as soon as they were open he would be surrounded in darkness forever and this nightmare would continue for his entire life. He sat up in the wet substance that surrounded his body, knowing it had to be water, he pushed himself up. Naruto groaned in resignation as he decided to face this nightmare head on, so taking a giant breath and he opened his empty eye sockets.<p>

Naruto gasped in wonder as he looked around the dark cavern he had found himself in and took in every detail of the dark, damp place and he even observed the murky gray water that he was wading through, slowly heading nowhere in particular. He was ecstatic, tears gathered in the corners of his new found eyes, as he spoke to himself, "My dreams, I can still complete them..." His eyes widened at the words he just spoke as if coming to a sudden realization…

This had to be a dream, he could see everything around him, yet Naruto knew that man had carved out his eyes completely. That evil man had almost done something so vile to him, the complete desolation he felt as the man probed him and that was his last memories of the night. He shivered in fear and gratitude, because that madman did not penetrate him and someone had actually _saved _him.

He looked around his 'dream' and saw that he was in a place that resembled a sewer, full of dirty gray water that came up to his knees, surrounded by pipes. They looked similar to the pipes that were in the sewers of Konoha, he knew this from the many times the villagers had dumped his body into them, hoping he would die down there or finally leave the village.

These pipes were many different shapes and sizes, but they were also two different colors, red and blue. The blue pipes just felt like himself, sad and lonely right now. The red pipes felt warm and very familiar, he remembered their warmth on the days he was sick and even the days he was very lonely. It was comforting, so he reached out and rubbed along one of the pipes feeling it push warmth into his hand, with no ill-intent, so he followed it.

He had no idea what they were supposed to mean but he continued following the pipe down the passageway keeping an eye out for an 'exit' or something he could use as an escape. He took a sharp left to find a large metal gate with the word "Seal" written across it in Kanji. Naruto also thought about how the door seemed to be shaped like a cage, but for what reason, is his only thought about this large structure.

He looked around and noticed that the pipe he has been following went directly into the cage, but so did many other pipes, they all seemed to lead to this one place. He figured it must be where he was supposed to go, since everything stopped here and the cage-like door was making him very curious. He slowly walked towards the cage hoping to see what lies within the dark depths, yet the closer he got all he saw was more darkness. He came to a halt a breaths-length away from the gap between the giant bars.

He heard a low mumble from inside the cage, curiosity once again took ahold of him, as he whispered, "Hello? Anyone in there?" The mumble grew louder as it echoed around him making him wonder more about the presence that resides behind the large cage doors. He shivered as he realized that the thing behind the door could be something else that would hurt him. He stumbled backwards as the events of the night played through his mind over and over, the pain repeating in his mind as the faint pain trailed across his body in remembrance.

The shivering grew stronger as his mind finally started processing what had happened to him, the total force of the pain drowning him as the adrenaline completely disappeared, loud gasping sobs came bubbling from his chest. The pain too much for his small frame to bear as he tried to hold in as much of the sobs as he could, hoping that nothing would hurt him more.

The murmuring was growing louder as tears still clung to his face, using his sleeve he wiped away the remaining droplets, as he walked closer to the cage door. Still unable to hear anything clearly, he decided to step through the gap between the bars, he was scared and not wanting to face something worse than the villagers.

He put his foot up to the bars several times, unable to decide if this was really the best choice, but he knew, somehow this would change his life forever. One last time he lifted his foot to the gaps determined to finally figure out what has been hidden behind this cage door.

Clarity flew over him as soon as he stepped foot through the bars, feeling a sharp pinch in the back of his head as he stepped completely through the gap, jerking forward and landing on his knees. Thoughts became clearer, he could hear himself thinking, which he never really did much of before and never in great detail.

The greatest change he had really noticed is that the mumbling that he could barely hear before had grown into words, comforting and sweet to his ears. He finally looked up and noticed that the room he as in now still had sewer like qualities, but was somewhat more open and bright. It looked as if someone had been living here for a long time, but who would decide to live in a sewer?

The words grew louder, as he arranged them into a sentence, "Nice to finally meet you, Naru-chan." As the words registered in his mind, his eyes widened and he quickly stood up. The sight before him caused him to stumble backwards into an almost dead faint. Naruto gasped loudly and whispered, "Who are you?"

The mysterious figure only had two words for the small boy, which would change everything the small boy knew and hopefully prepare him for his future, "Your Savior."

**WITH THE HOKAGE!**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not a man you wanted to piss off, however, the council have decided that they needed to **severely **piss him off. The rage that filled his entire being, as he watched the bubble of red chakra as it surrounded his surrogate grandchild, became apparent to the nurses. Killing intent began to leak from every follicle on his body, while planning the execution of every member on the civilian council.

Hiruzen's thought stopped as he came to the realization that this entire mess was his own fault. This boy was dying because of **HIM**. He couldn't see because of **HIM**. He has suffered more in his entire child hood than any fully grown ninja has, because of **HIM. **This thought process shook him to his core as everything that has been going wrong was all due to him and the fact that he couldn't standup for himself. HE IS THE SHINOBI NO KAMI! His back straightened as he stood strong in front of the nurses, they watched wide eyed, but both of them said at the same time, "He's back."

The main nurse stared at him proudly, as she said, "It is good to see you back Hokage-sama. If you need me for anything you can call upon the Hagichi family, we show no disrespect for Naruto for his burden. My name is Tageka Hagichi."

The assistant nurse also stood before him, "I am sorry for the earlier disrespect of the little one, but in the future that will change. You can call upon the Suza family. My name is Hona Suza. Also I am proud to watch you ready to take charge Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi gave them both grateful nods, as he relayed a small bit of info to them, "Thank you both for everything you have done tonight, however, this entire beating on this child was setup by the civilian council and the Elders. Please keep everything here to yourselves for now. While I prepare to have the civilian council eradicated."

Tageka giggled as she said, "That's why I said you could call upon my family, we are close friends with the Fire Daimyo. If he needs to be here or you want him to see what this village is doing then it can be arranged."

Sarutobi's eyes widened at the possibilities, as he smirked, "Yes. Please inform him that he should check up on Konoha as soon as possible. You could also mention the shady dealings around one specific child named Naruto Uzumaki. Thanks ."

Tageka smiled and said, "No problem Hokage-sama! I am just happy to be helping this little one out, because Kami knows he needs more people to show him love. I think Hona and I have this from here, we will keep everyone out, so you can let everyone know you are back."

Sarutobi nodded his thanks as he shunshined straight into the council chambers, noticing that everyone was still there gave him a start, but he realized they were probably waiting to hear that Naru was dead. The Shinobi council knew to wait until he dismissed them to leave, so he was very proud of his soldiers.

**COUNCIL CHAMBERS!**

Homaru decided to speak, "Sarutobi that was very rude of you to leave us here when we were in a meeting." Koharu and Danzo both nodding their heads with the civilian council snickering in the background, which turned into mumbling and scattered looks at the Hokage.

Sarutobi smirked as his KI shot up, smothering everyone in the room, causing a few civilians to pass out. He looked as Homaru as he spoke, "I AM THE HOKAGE. I call the shots and I decide when everyone can leave. NOT YOU OR ANYONE ELSE. Also, to you it is Hokage-sama, not Sarutobi, I do not care if we were teammates that was a long time ago. AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

Homaru nodded as best he could under such pressure, as Shikaku Naru says, "Welcome back Hokage-sama!" The Shinobi council reiterates his statement, as the Hokage responds, "It is good to be back and it is time I take MY village back."

Sarutobi gazes around the room seeing fear and hate in everyone's eyes, except from his shinobi council, but he reveled in it. He loved it. This is how every meeting should go with him in charge. He knew the future was beginning to look brighter already, well for the one who could see it coming, as he thought of Naruto he said one thing to his advisors, "The child lives."

They paled even more in fear as they realized he knew what they had done, but before they could retaliate the Hokage shouted, "MEETING ADJOURNED!"

Everyone shunshined from the room, leaving the civilians and Elders alone, as they whispered amongst each other, "What have we done…?" They dreaded the consequences of their actions but it was too late to take them back now. They knew they were proud of what they had done, until they got caught.

**HOSPITAL!**

He quietly comes back into the room to see Hona sitting directly beside the bed gazing into the red chakra sadly, he startled her as he spoke, " why do you look so sad?"

Tears gathered into her eyes as she whispered, "I watched him get beaten, thrown into sewers, sliced open, even stabbed, yet he never cried. Not once did he get treated for these injuries and no one to comfort him afterwards. ANBU would sometimes bring him into the hospital and other times they would watch this happen, I can still see them laughing on top of the building looking down at him. Why did I never see just a child and never a monster...?"

The Hokage felt for this small woman she is going through a complete mental reevaluation, but part of her sentence struck him. Why were his ANBU not stopping this from happening today, he had guards on Naruto at all times. He felt rage once again as he realized they were watching it happen or were too busy elsewhere to care for this small child. He turned and spoke to her, " I know it is hard but he may forgive all of us one day. I am uncertain as of yet, but you are changing into a better person in front of my eyes. You are making me proud to rule over this village once again. I have just one question, so when you saw those ANBU on the roof, what animals were their masks?"

She seemed to think for a moment, "Hmm. I believe they were a bull, a frog or toad, and a bird. Why do you ask Hokage-sama?" She felt his anger skyrocket once again, he turned to her and asked, "Are you 100% sure it was them?"

She nodded to him, "I am so sure that I can still see them bent over laughing to this day." She turned back to the bubble of red chakra and spoke, as if speaking to Naruto, "I promise from this day forth I will be there for you little one. I will be here whenever you need me no matter what. That is my word as a nurse and a citizen of Konoha."

Sarutobi was happy that Naruto had yet another person on his side, but now he not only had to deal with the council, but his own ANBU may have been another cause in this situation. He hoped that got the Daimyo here ASAP, because this situation was about to get really ugly, really fast.

* * *

><p>Keep reviewing my wonderful followers! :D Thanks for all the amazing input so far and hopefully everything keeps progressing.<p> 


End file.
